wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bella Rush
The Bella Rush is the 93rd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 5th in Season 7. Summary Lana hosts a Bulgarian Name Day Celebration party for Rusev, who is fixated on starting a family; Brie and Nicole find a new rush; Alexa bonds with her new pet, and Nattie acts like an overbearing landlord with the house she purchased for her parents. Recap When we begin this week’s Total Divas, Brie Bella and Nikki Bella are supervising a photoshoot for their Birdiebee line, bringing their business venture one step closer to a reality. That’s certainly a rewarding experience, though they admit the corporate world doesn’t give them the athletic or creative rush that WWE did. So, to make up for it, the twins try their hand at a couple hobbies from skateboarding to watching a horserace. It’s the sound and sights of the latter that convince Brie she’s ready to get back in the ring, leading to an impromptu training session with Nikki, Daniel Bryan and Nia Jax. By the end of it, she’s 1,000 percent in on a potential comeback, with Bryan on board as long as his wife puts in the requisite work. With her SmackDown Women’s Championship Match on the horizon, Natalya takes the time this week to realize one other personal dream: To buy her parents a house. The problem is, her mother and father are terrible tenants, clogging the kitchen sink, bringing a dog into the house where it promptly relieves itself, and parking a golf cart on the front lawn. Nattie’s mother decides it might be better to implement a standard landlord-tenant agreement between them, which actually turns out to be less constricting than Nattie’s feedback when she visits. With a solution in place that satisfies everyone, Natalya signs the contract with her parents. Rusev wants kids. Did you know Rusev wants kids? Lana knows, but she isn’t quite ready to make that leap, despite her husband pushing the issue on multiple occasions. She does make the misstep of bringing up the argument during Rusev’s Bulgarian name day party, which happens to include Alexa Bliss (and her adorable micropig, Larry Steve, whom Rusev is cartoonishly smitten with), Nia Jax and Sheamus. Rusev isn’t thrilled that Lana would air the couple’s dirty laundry in front of their friends, but The Ravishing Russian finally gets it into his head that she simply isn’t ready to put her life and career on hold, and Rusev agrees to wait until the time is right. New episodes of Total Divas air Wednesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td705_fullshow_ipv.00052--04acbbe3437f70b4e553d40def63034d.jpg 002_td705_fullshow_ipv.00095--c4fc1060d447a24ba0310428f3e9a5fc.jpg 003_td705_fullshow_ipv.00109--7a9cf042d9069052f3c9e9ce25a19e64.jpg 004_td705_fullshow_ipv.00188--ab967b8ef04fe89f2be9b26b632c6b5f.jpg 005_td705_fullshow_ipv.00193--a6f045e4a9240d6fc4809dccdd69b25e.jpg 006_td705_fullshow_ipv.00218--4310046b3feb6592b13cbb77a36dee8c.jpg 007_td705_fullshow_ipv.00227--ad10b42cf3b210c683f13b6e547966c8.jpg 008_td705_fullshow_ipv.00243--ca4eda2aae68ed81c682fc003b932050.jpg 009_td705_fullshow_ipv.00393--33c9fe9384e782447f28848cbd4e6ae6.jpg 010_td705_fullshow_ipv.00397--d0a42a42893c63a72ba7f5e6ea3a60f4.jpg 011_td705_fullshow_ipv.00407--f86a28f38ffdea8004f169e9a642a32f.jpg 012_td705_fullshow_ipv.00426--f14d3dd2c005d7ba50d0408052b42d12.jpg 013_td705_fullshow_ipv.00460--14f07344b09f1b10d37e356846e1cc40.jpg 014_td705_fullshow_ipv.00463--0d6d6b4a107b440b2b84048768dfcda7.jpg 015_td705_fullshow_ipv.00536--b14eb89088700448cd6158eb3a7f988d.jpg 016_td705_fullshow_ipv.00548--8359ad4b2b5e9e89db487b036c258f00.jpg 017_td705_fullshow_ipv.00559--009543b849e2b23a2105f6755b74c532.jpg 018_td705_fullshow_ipv.00671--58df285916ea2762cfaf87c993a96c61.jpg 019_td705_fullshow_ipv.00815--e4ca6eb396ff4b85ee21ce2a98331e96.jpg 020_td705_fullshow_ipv.00872--f6effe5740acaba8f5b300ece3bc9691.jpg 021_td705_fullshow_ipv.00893--1b28a8414d6b4dc20fc7e9e3fcb9907d.jpg 022_td705_fullshow_ipv.00925--55044b3f04fad3999ffb7d246e8a5c3f.jpg 023_td705_fullshow_ipv.00988--c4134d21d3d848acc8e6777193dd181f.jpg 024_td705_fullshow_ipv.00989--262ba1c932daa596ad7ae21e2b74b52e.jpg 025_td705_fullshow_ipv.01008--139073380a7560cf150e9529c7bf1763.jpg 026_td705_fullshow_ipv.01021--c9b81d66cc3908e0c9912ea02a1db1f1.jpg 027_td705_fullshow_ipv.01035--07ba669f86d7a5031ac6e21f1664f9c1.jpg 028_td705_fullshow_ipv.01083--fdefc0afa4de0738c911314e12d27b63.jpg 029_td705_fullshow_ipv.01121--d91f701862acf87352db916de2581839.jpg 030_td705_fullshow_ipv.01124--c317602c24be5c29c8417ac82ec18246.jpg 031_td705_fullshow_ipv.01206--220905bec1e62db15af38a90d754fc7d.jpg 032_td705_fullshow_ipv.01243--38c097fe0134c290a76bce88b8e627fb.jpg 033_td705_fullshow_ipv.01252--dfe97810e76e717ef9b528a82c1b18d0.jpg 034_td705_fullshow_ipv.01321--35f63c728a020e496dee27457ddf4a0a.jpg 035_td705_fullshow_ipv.01387--9f1b546ea73433f176270592f6c145b6.jpg 036_td705_fullshow_ipv.01419--0ebca6aefd8fcd89f7ec9f852f87f69e.jpg 037_td705_fullshow_ipv.01495--7ed3351e745def084ab096ee3921ad60.jpg 038_td705_fullshow_ipv.01513--72c78dd712a504a716896aaba98dcc0c.jpg 039_td705_fullshow_ipv.01525--2845e905a92c3a5ddd37eb349463118b.jpg 040_td705_fullshow_ipv.01544--57a0db9a174a272e6b197ecf1e6b3adc.jpg 041_td705_fullshow_ipv.01556--afcab7cb8fe5cfa07c63e359c4dabed6.jpg 042_td705_fullshow_ipv.01583--6f2948096f5234d47f385291c72be13b.jpg 043_td705_fullshow_ipv.01598--5a25cb15d755a3f9fd9b2b7342537bf9.jpg 044_td705_fullshow_ipv.01693--c3060ff8d5a8b268888d4d860ab2779f.jpg 045_td705_fullshow_ipv.01776--fcd193a0c2201373b4d035ef53dc6597.jpg 046_td705_fullshow_ipv.01790--408bc3ca333558ee4f39cad2cec19eba.jpg 047_td705_fullshow_ipv.01859--49ef1e8cb3ee50d6debd27e1af23ea6e.jpg 048_td705_fullshow_ipv.01902--fc3959de7d57491f850c532e67d23dd3.jpg 049_td705_fullshow_ipv.01930--40807ff566b193749726d79ed5a27371.jpg 050_td705_fullshow_ipv.02004--e6cdb9f37406a370d23a4b2acc4cc983.jpg 051_td705_fullshow_ipv.02012--a1f79163e954493fd7da73527695b8d4.jpg 052_td705_fullshow_ipv.02119--29d3ca1a7246b75f8757da4197984016.jpg 053_td705_fullshow_ipv.02146--bf8f005da893a45c62386963df2d01e3.jpg 054_td705_fullshow_ipv.02178--6724726301b1b04271ce2a43584935a1.jpg 055_td705_fullshow_ipv.02182--b113493c3011637f45e69c507848f53c.jpg 056_td705_fullshow_ipv.02259--a0f64ba5cf557622832029db058d4932.jpg 057_td705_fullshow_ipv.02344--6ce78f947b9abfc9d69a3480189b784b.jpg 058_td705_fullshow_ipv.02368--d1870dc1d2030eb805932cd72663f732.jpg 059_td705_fullshow_ipv.02428--029604faeef951813f7202f1f2e756bb.jpg 060_td705_fullshow_ipv.02480--d79b0c5af12f977c94b43bed428f93e0.jpg 061_td705_fullshow_ipv.02490--e949e504624bb1ba0a0ef1f91901ab4d.jpg 062_td705_fullshow_ipv.02500--1c1f323f0780606c90926c47584707e3.jpg 063_td705_fullshow_ipv.02507--d8627e513e9e9d1ca97f09e0a294a974.jpg 064_td705_fullshow_ipv.02536--8ff4d00aa3c463d02f3140d5255c3580.jpg 065_td705_fullshow_ipv.02544--bd28b0ad2056927b9845b47d53f989e8.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Nia Jax